


【锤基】神很讨厌圣诞节（车部分）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】神很讨厌圣诞节（车部分）

【2】（车，女装play，道具play，乳汁）  
Loki是被吻着进的屋，面前这个还穿着圣诞老人衣服的男人像是饥渴了太久，在等待着他同意的时候已经忍不住上下其手了。  
Loki说不上来是该拒绝还是迎合，他的身体早已习惯了Thor，甚至灵魂也是。  
只是被Thor这样狂乱的吻，他都软了脚，瘫坐在家里。  
家里实在不算干净，孩子们到处乱扔的杂物，还有没有清理干净的水迹。  
但Loki却意外的喜欢。  
不像他总会一个人待在的黑暗角落，这里阳光明媚，有着孩子的气息，有着Thor的气息。  
“啊！Thor！”那高定的西装裤被Thor一把撕裂，包括内衬，Loki修长的双腿和已经抬头的粉嫩性器暴露在空气中，微微颤抖着，甚是可爱。  
“Loki，要不要试试？”Thor的声音早已染上情欲，比任何时候都能诱人下地狱。  
Loki不由自主的吞咽着口水，那上下滚动的喉结吸引了Thor，Thor没有犹豫的亲吻了上去，牙齿轻咬那性感的喉结。  
Loki根本无法说话，他昂扬着脖子，性器又大了一圈。

等等，Thor说试什么？  
Loki的眼睛有些湿润，看向Thor手中的“衣服”。  
那个大概能称之为衣服吧，只是是一款情趣女装？  
Tony stark做了什么？？？  
买的这是什么鬼玩具！

Thor用手描绘着Loki的身体，变态的觉得手中这件衣不蔽体的圣诞情趣装若是能穿到Loki的身上，该会是怎样的诱人。  
向来正直善良的Thor，一旦遇到Loki，就会变得禽兽。  
Loki想要推拒，他怎么会穿那种东西？  
但，Thor解开了他西装衬衫的衣扣，在他身上落下细密的吻，每一个吻都带着致命的快感。  
该死！Thor的吻都要让他射了，哪来什么理智，可以去好好拒绝？  
Thor笑的越发开心，身下的性器胀痛的厉害，沾湿了红色的裤子，他迫不及待的想要看到Loki穿着这身与自己这个伪圣诞老人欢愉的模样了！  
可太刺激了！  
“啊~”Thor轻松地抬高Loki结实的臀部，那件前端开口的女士内衬就被这样套了上去。  
Loki心里屈辱着，身下的性器却欢愉的又胀大了，身后的菊穴甚至分泌出了肠液，他竟是渴望这种屈辱的？  
不！

Loki挣扎着想要起身，却没想到自己这个动作竟是把胸前的两点往Thor嘴里送。  
Oh！Thor舌头圈住那粉色的红点，吸吮着。  
Loki怀孕的时候会像女人一样产乳，对于他们希腊神祇来说，乳液是如此的神圣。  
可他在Loki狠厉的瞪视下，一口也没尝过那甜美的滋味，  
而Loki生产之后，根本不让他碰。  
Thor像是尝到了圣泉，痴迷的去亲吻，嘴里尝到了一丝丝乳汁的甜美。  
按道理，四年了，Loki没有再生养，不可能有这些的。

“啊，啊！！！”Loki胡乱抓着身边散落一地的物体，不期然握到一个类似鹿角的东西。  
Fuck！中庭人是不是有病？  
鹿角按摩器？！  
Loki一边生气一边控制不住的流下生理泪水，Thor宽大的手掌覆上他的性器，还在用手指恶意的堵在马眼，快感淹没了他，穴口湿的一塌糊涂。  
“你喜欢？”Thor没放过Loki手中抓着的东西，一边感叹中庭人这奇怪方面的智慧，一边拿出手上的红色的边是白色毛绒的超短裙，趁着Loki没时间多想，给他套了上去。

现在是个怎样的画面？  
Loki的西装和衬衫松松垮垮的挂在身上，眼角和嘴角都留着水迹，下身穿着的是圣诞女孩的小短裙，性器支起了某一块裙角，双腿呈八字的支撑在地上，而手里却是一个鹿角按摩器。  
哦，太刺激了！  
Thor觉得自己眼睛都红了，他的Loki，简直是世间瑰宝。

Thor从Loki的手中拿过按摩器，透过薄棉内衬硬捅了进去，角只是深入了一点点，Loki前端就射了出来，颤抖的性器被Thor握在手里。  
“Loki，你想要它还是我？”Thor附在Loki的耳边低语，他其实并不想让除了自己的任何东西进入Loki，冰冷的按摩器也不可以。  
“我...”Loki眨着那双湿漉漉的眼睛，既不敢坐下可穴口却难耐的瘙痒，他想要什么，Thor不是知道的一清二楚吗？  
为什么这个蠢哥哥每次在性事上都能如此轻易的欺负他？  
都怪自己这个该死敏感的身体！  
“你要他的话，就把这个自己穿上。”Thor解放了自己的性器，那凶狠的在Loki身体里挺入过无数次的东西，就这么毫无掩饰的展露在Loki的面前，Loki甚至觉得软下去的性器又因为看了一眼小Thor而有了挺立的趋势。  
他要啊！他渴望Thor，渴望那个东西！

Loki抢过Thor手上的仅剩露肩红色小马甲，气愤的用另一只手解开了Thor的衣服，凭什么就他这么一塌糊涂？就算要受屈辱，也是一起！  
Loki勉强的不让自己坐下去的穿好了那件小马甲，实在太小了，紧紧贴在他身上，摩擦着红点，还露出一截小蛮腰。  
Thor红了眼，一把扔掉了按摩器，抱过Loki，对准穴口就坐了上去。  
Thor托着Loki那盈盈一握的腰，让他借着自己的力气上下摆动。  
Loki那粉嫩的性器每每擦过Thor的腰腹，都引得Thor的性器大上几分。  
那在他穴口里满胀的感觉让Loki欲罢不能，他疯狂的抱住Thor的头，那头金色的长发，扫在他洁白的肌肤上，又引得一阵一阵颤立，穴口越缩越紧，让Thor发出了野兽的嘶吼。  
性器在Loki的身体里进进出出，带出粉色的肉壁，水声在安静的屋内异常响亮。

Thor准确的咬住Loki那近在咫尺的乳尖，挺立着的小红粒像是等着他采集的草莓，Thor像疯了一样亲吻舔弄。  
几百下的冲刺，Loki已经不知道射了多少次了，而身后的穴口却还是紧紧咬住Thor不放，他口中留下甜美的津液，顺着精致的蝴蝶骨滑落在乳尖上，被Thor全数吞没。  
“哦哦哦！Thor，给我！”Loki感到眼前一阵白光，他想要Thor喷洒在自己的体内，去他的生不生孩子！  
“Loki，你还愿意为我们再生个听话不会跟Tony走的宝贝吗？”Thor抬起了头，无比认真的看向Loki，那双湖蓝色的眼眸满是期待。  
“生，我愿为你生一个镇！”Loki根本不愿Thor停下，主动攀上Thor的脖子，献上温暖的唇。  
他有真正的家了，有个傻却愿为自己担心付出的男人，有两个可爱的小宝贝，其实就够了。  
真的，就够了。  
“好...”Thor的声音带着哭腔，他很少哭，却为了Loki流了太多眼泪。  
他们这禁忌的几千年的爱情故事，该有个美好的结局，不是嘛？  
Thor又是一阵顶弄，两人都到了高潮的顶端，Thor含着那粉嫩的红点，紧紧抱住Loki。  
所有的一切都为Loki而献上。  
Thor在Loki穴口爆发。  
Loki身体后仰，划出一道美丽的曲线，喷洒出的乳汁被Thor全数吞没。

“圣诞快乐，my bro，my love。”  
Thor将累了的Loki抱起来，唇瓣亲吻在Loki的眉眼。  
Loki那平坦的却被他灌满的肚子里，或许真的会有一个圣诞奇迹呢？

——END——


End file.
